


Tell Me What You Desire

by Nephir



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Romance, Unusual Sexual Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephir/pseuds/Nephir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2003, this work banishes canon and bears no resemblance to the works of JK Rowling. Published as a part of the  "From Dusk til Dawn - the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest" Wave 2. Snape moonlights on a 1-900 number. Harry calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Desire

Tell Me What You Desire

|   |    
  
  
  


Chapter 1 That Muggle Device 

Severus Snape stared at the Muggle contraption on his desk in his private quarters. It was an old fashioned black telephone. Minerva had talked him into it of course, with the argument that the school and the teachers needed some way of being contacted by the Muggle world in times of trouble. What this actually meant was when Potter needed to be rescued yet again from some trouble that he had dived into without using his head first. It did come in handy at times as owl post was often tracked by the Ministry or could be unreliable or slow in times of serious trouble. This was well demonstrated when Voldemort had launched his final attack on Hogwarts and the Boy Who Lived. Owls were hexed by both sides to prevent information from passing to easily into each others hands. 

Not surprisingly, Voldemort and his Death Eaters never thought of using such a Muggle machine nor preventing those on the Side of Light from using them as well. Voldemort's hatred of all things Muggle was legendary within the wizarding world. To think such a simple contraption could be so influential in his defeat was mind boggling to all but a few of the wizards who helped to bring down the Dark Lord for the final time. 

Once the war was over with, rather than having the phone removed from his quarters, he left it there with the unspoken hope that the Boy Who Lived Twice would contact him by it. During the last years of the war Severus had discovered that Potter was much more than just the Boy Who Lived. Indeed Potter and he had managed not only to develop a grudging respect for each others talents on the battle field but during the long nights planning attacks they found that they could talk (argue really) about the Ministry, Dark Arts, Quidditch, potions and just about anything else that came to mind. Those talks had led to an unspoken attraction between the two wizards. 

After the War, Harry had come back to Hogwarts to say goodbye to the only real home he had ever had and then left on a trip to the Continent for a well deserved vacation. He had told everyone that he would be back in August and here it was nearly September and no one had heard from him yet. Sirius and Remus didn't seem too worried, and Dumbledore just smiled the one time Severus had asked about Potter. Not that he cared for the impudent brat Severus told himself, but it was rude not to keep in contact with all of his friends and family while he was traveling. 

During Harry's vacation Severus discovered that he missed the brat. It took him completely by surprise when one morning, while eating breakfast, he wondered if Harry would like to come to his quarters and have a drink with him, when he suddenly remembered that Harry was gone from the school. And when had the brat become Harry in his mind he wondered. Giving himself a hard mental shake he tried to concentrate on the newspaper in front of him. The new school year was beginning in a week and he needed to get his classroom and notes in order. He noticed that the headlines were the same every day it seemed. Random sightings of Harry reported everywhere. The last of the Death Eaters being rounded up by Ministry officials. Severus harrumphed to his self quietly and turned the page. As he turned the page a card dropped out and caught his attention. This was one of the new advertising tactics introduced by Muggle born wizards who were working for the paper. 

This card was an ad for a 1-900 service for wizards. Severus had heard about these lines and was a bit intrigued. Perhaps he would give the line a call and see what the fuss was all about. 

That night, he dressed for bed in his nightshirt and then picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. The anonymous voice asked him for his preferences, male or female and then had him answer several questions about what sort of conversation he was interested in. Not being one to be shy about sex, Severus asked for a younger male who would be interested in role playing a scene between a Professor and a Student. Once his preferences were registered the voice told him to wait for a moment while they transferred him to his choice. There were numerous clicks and buzzes as the line was transferred and then a new voice came online. 

"Hello Professor" the voice said. It was the voice of a young man somewhere near Harry's age Severus decided. 

"You've been caught out after curfew again boy" Severus replied. "Because this is the third time this month you will be serving detention with me in the dungeons again. One would almost think that you were deliberately letting yourself get caught so that you could be punished by me. You will follow me to my office immediately and prepare yourself for a caning." 

There was a gasp on the other end of the line as the boy found himself caught by dark promise of Severus's voice and the game they were playing. 

"Professor," he said, "please....please don't use the cane. Use your hand instead. I need to feel your hand on me, not the rod." 

"We will see boy," Severus responded, "we will see. Drop your trousers and bend yourself over my desk. That's it, spread your legs a little and let me see you as I walk around behind you. This will be painful for you, but boys need to learn their place. Do not touch yourself. Take those insubordinate hands of yours and grip the edge of the desk. Keep them there until I tell you otherwise." 

A whimper came to his ear from the phone. 

"I've dropped my trousers Professor, see. I'm not wearing any pants either. I need to feel your hand on my bottom as I've been a very bad boy. Punish me, please punish me. I need it." 

Severus was very happy with the by play between he and the operator. His cock was a hard as stone and beginning to weep slightly. He stroked his hand down his length and ran his thumb over the head spreading the precum all over the tip. What a sweet feeling. 

His voice rumbled softly as he replied, "I slap your ass and leave a perfect handprint on your right cheek. I slap again and leave a matching one on the left. I can feel you tense up waiting for me to strike again. You know that I am waiting for you to relax before I strike again. Feel my hand make contact over and over again. Never in the same place twice. Your cock and balls are being mashed all over my desk as you try to anticipate where I will strike next and flinch in response. But it is all in vain as I am in control and I will strike when and where I want next regardless of your readiness. Let the pain roll over you and take you to another place..." 

It was interesting he decided, especially when the voice on the other end asked if he was interested in working for them. Severus made himself a promise to call the service again soon and set up another scene. 

Now the phone just sat there on his desk, quiet and still. It brought to mind a cat waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse thought Severus as he stared at the phone willing it to ring. It just had to ring. 

The next week school began and that was when Severus called again. He needed to be in control . The day had been stressful with Black and Lupin hanging around the grounds. They seemed to be always underfoot these days and there was yet another generation of Weasley's to deal with. The operator connected him to another young man and the scene began. 

"Mr. Parson. Do you know why you are serving detention with me again? The Headmaster tells me that you were rude to your Potions teacher today. Not only that but you were caught putting an extra ingredient into Mr. Martin's cauldron, one that would have caused a rather spectacular explosion. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "No sir. I cannot offer any excuse for my behavior today except perhaps to say that I was jealous of Mr. Martin. I saw the way he was looking at you in class today and I just lost my temper. What can I do to correct this?" 

"Well, well Mr. Parson. I think that you can begin by dropping to your knees and kissing my boots. Make sure not to muss the shine. On you knees boy, NOW!" Oh, this is good Severus thought to himself. How he had wanted to do this exact thing to a select few of his older students. The voice on the phone interrupted his thoughts and continued with the game. 

"Professor, please let me clean your boots while I down here. Let me show you exactly how sorry I am for my behavior today. I lick my way across the tops of your boots. They are knee high, black and tight. Showcasing your calf muscles to good advantage as well you know. As I kiss my way across, I rub my cheeks against the leather, inhaling deeply the scent of well polished leather that clings to you. I raise my head and look you in the eyes as I continue my ministrations up your boots to your thighs. The pants you are wearing are tight and show your interest in my punishment quite well. I take a risk and bury my nose in your groin. May I please open your pants, sir?" 

"Impertinent brat. Come closer. You may open my pants, but you may only use your mouth. No hands are to be allowed. If I see you use your hands before I give you permission then I will dismiss you immediately and send you to finish your detentions with the caretaker. I am quite sure that he can find things to keep your hands busy if you should fail in your endeavor. Now, you can begin by unbuttoning my pants. Yes, all of the buttons. Very good Mr. Parson, I see that you can use that impudent mouth of yours for things other than talking back. As you unbutton my pants, you see how well your obedience has, pleased me. Take me into your mouth, that sinfully innocent mouth and pleasure me." 

"I take you into my mouth, sucking the head in lightly. I slide my tongue around your crown and delve the tip into the slit, fishing for a taste of you. My tongue swirls along the head and down the shaft, rolling your vein and sucking harder now. I can feel your thighs tense in response as you shift on the balls of your feet and stifle a moan. It only encourages me to become bolder in my explorations. I relax my throat around your shaft so that I can take all of you into my mouth. I pull back so that I can ask you if I may touch you. I want to roll your balls in my hands and squeeze them lightly while I swallow your cock down again. Talk to me Professor. I love to hear your voice chastise and belittle me. It goes straight to my cock when you talk in class." 

Severus was thrilled with the response of the boy on the line. It was like he _knew_ what Severus' deepest fantasies were, even those he had trouble acknowledging. The scene continued with him chastising the _impudent brat_ and having the most mind-blowing aural orgasm he had ever had. He had no idea that he could come just from listening to someone talk him through an act like that. He was sure to get the direct number for this particular boy so that they could do this again. He was hooked. 

The phone calls became more frequent. Severus began to look forward to his time in his quarters after classes. He was even sleeping better, though his dreams were becoming a bit of a nuisance. The faceless voice of the sex line operator was beginning to wear Potter's face in his dreams and a starring role in his fantasies. 

A month into the term Albus asked him to come to his office for tea. He arrived at the gargoyle and whispered `Nerds' to the stature. It moved aside and he entered the Headmaster's office. 

"You wanted to see me Albus?" 

"Yes Severus. There is a problem and I believe that you are the one to deal with it." Albus's eyes weren't twinkling with his usual good humor. His whole demeanor was very grave. Severus wondered what had happened to upset the Headmaster so badly. 

"What ever I can do to help Albus, you know that. Now, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Your phone line charges are the problem Severus. It seems that you have run up a substantial amount of charges to a 1-900 line on the phone in your office." 

Severus stammered and blushed a bright red. "How much is owed Headmaster?" 

Sighing, Albus pulled the bill out from his desk drawer and handed it over without a word to the younger man. Severus nearly swooned when he saw the amount. 

While his family had been fairly well off, he had been disowned by them when he joined the Death Eaters all those long years ago. The family monies and land had gone to his sister and her family when his parents had died. It really didn't bother Severus that he had none of the family lands or monies as he liked living at the school. 

All his needs were met here _except one_ the annoying inner voice whispered to him and the phone had begun to take care of that need as well. While he was paid a decent wage for teaching, most of his money went to purchasing rare supplies for his potions experiments. 

He was broke. 

Chapter 2 Sweet Dreams 

He was broke. 

Not only was he broke, but he owed the school a tremendous amount of galleons for the phone calls. 

The phone calls to the 1-900 line that had become his addiction. 

He sat in his office and stared balefully at the telephone on his desk. His normally brilliant mind darted through all of his options, turning them over and over. What was he to do? 

It had seemed like a harmless lark. A few calls to a sex line to relieve the pressures of his job. He wasn't sure when it had become something more than just that. He thought back to the first call he had made, how easy it was to fall into the role playing and the release that he had gotten from it. It wasn't until his third or fourth call that he realized that all of his scenarios as they were being played out on the phone featured the dark hair and green eyes of one Harry Potter in his mind. He was doomed. 

He had to come up with a way to pay off the bill. But what could he do? He supposed that he could brew some of the more rare potions and sell them to an apothecary in Diagon Alley, but that would mean either borrowing supplies from the school or purchasing them outright. No, that wouldn't work. He had too much respect for Dumbledore and his position as a teacher to take from the school to get his self out of the mess he currently found himself in. No, he would have to find another option. 

He reached into the drawer in his desk and pulled out the bottle of Tullemore Dew that he kept there and poured a generous amount into the glass on his desk. Picking up the glass he breathed in the fumes of the potent whiskey and allowed them to soothe him. Taking a swallow, he focused his mind on the matter at hand and looked for another way to get himself out of this trouble. 

He leaned back in his chair and allowed his mind to go back to the first call that he had made to the 1-900 line. He replayed the questions they had asked and the soothing voice of the young man who had played out the scene with him. Suddenly he sat up, nearly spilling some of the whiskey onto his desk. That was the answer. He remembered that the young man had been _very_ impressed with his voice and had offered him a job on the phone line. At the time, Severus had assumed that the young man was joking, but looking back he remembered that all of his _playmates_ had remarked on his voice. One had gone so far as to tell him that if he could bottle his voice, that it would make a fortune on the sex market. He had laughed at the time but now he wondered. 

He reached across the desk and dialed the number once again. 

"The Masters Domain, whom do you wish to speak with?" 

"I'd like to talk with Master Wolfgang. Please inform him that the Professor is on the line". 

The line clicked and buzzed as his call was transferred. 

"Ah Severus, what is your pleasure today, another little scene in the dungeon with a bad student perhaps? Or can I interest you in something a little more involved. We have a new boy on the phones and he really needs a firm hand for training, perhaps you'd be interested in _breaking him in_ so to speak?" 

"Not today Franco, I need something much more from you today. I need a job." There it was, he had said it without any sugar coating. "My calls to your playground have run up the phone bill at Hogwarts and I need to pay it off. You know that I don't have that kind of money at my fingertips. Many of your _boys_ have told me what a perfect voice I have and how it was a shame that I didn't work the lines for you. Well, now you have your chance." 

"Perfect. I have the ideal client for you already. He's called several times looking for a special touch and I've not been able to fill his requests, but if you work for me I think that the two of you might get along perfectly. We will need to go over details, perhaps it would be best if you came to my offices this Saturday and we could come to a satisfactory agreement then?" 

Severus murmured his agreement. 

"Marvelous, I will see you Saturday at noon." 

Severus hung up the phone and pulled a piece of parchment over so that he could write out some thoughts about the details of his employment that would need to be agreed upon. As he sat there writing he finished off the glass of whiskey and then prepared to go to his lonely bed. He just knew that there wasn't going to be much sleep to be had until he met with Franco on Saturday. He slowly undressed and looked at himself in the mirror at the foot of his bed. What he saw there didn't much surprise him. He was still sallow skinned and thin, a bit too thin perhaps. Maybe he ought to eat a little better. Not much he could do about his nose. Beaky, hooked and large, it was the result of Greek and Armenian blood in his family tree. But it suited his face, he thought. His hair had grown out again, but he hadn't made an appointment to get it cut. He was thinking of letting it continue to grow out, perhaps long enough to braid back into a queue. He rather liked the idea. Sleekly muscled, he would never have a bulky build, but instead he resembled a long distance runner. He threw a night shirt over his head and climbed into bed, extinguishing the candles as he lay his head back. 

He closed his eyes and without even trying fell into a deep sleep. The dream started immediately. 

Potter was spread out on his desk in the Potion's classroom and he was naked. His cock was hard and bouncing slightly in time with his breaths. Severus wasn't sure which sight was more enticing, Harry panting as he stroked his cock on his desk, or watching Harry's cock bob in time with his heavy breaths. Harry stroked his length, rolling his balls in the palm of his hand, then stroking up to the tip to gather the precum from the slit to help lubricate his hand, then back down again to his balls. It was the most terrible and carnal scene that Severus had ever seen in his classroom. 

Harry moaned Sevurus' name as he removed his hand from his cock and brought the wet fingers to his mouth to taste himself. His sharp tongue wrapped around each of his fingers, searching for each drop of moisture. When he could find nothing more on his fingers he reached back down for his cock. 

"Sev," he moaned, "I want you in my mouth, my hands, my arse, wherever I can have you. Come closer Severus; let me free your erection. I want to wrap my lips around the head and suck you in deep. Please, let me touch you." Harry's voice broke with need as he begged for Severus' cock. 

Severus walked towards the desk, unbuttoning his robe as he went. By the time he had reached Harry his robe was mostly undone and he had gotten 3 of the buttons of his shirt undone. Harry watched him with luminous emerald eyes. There was a promise in them that Snape could see, but what was he was being promised? Harry reached out his other hand and stroked it down Severus' chest, running his fingers across his nipples and down to his waistband. 

"You are terribly overdressed, Severus. Finish undressing NOW. I want to touch you, need to touch you, your skin, your muscle, your body. Finish undressing for me, please?" 

Severus couldn't resist the plea in Harry's voice and quickly stripped out of his clothing. He bent over the desk and touched his lips to Harry's gently, belying the trembling in his arms and hands. His tongue swept out along Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and Sev dived in to Harry's mouth, lapping along the roof of his mouth, and wrestling with Harry's tongue. Quickly the kiss turned incredibly erotic, all open mouthed and messy. Severus groaned into Harry's mouth and Harry moaned in response. 

"Sev, get up here now. I want you in me right now." 

How could he ignore Harry's request, especially when it was so prettily said? Severus climbed onto the desk top, settling himself between Harry's legs. He reached between them and pressed lightly on Harry's entrance. His finger slid in quite easily. "20 points to Gryffindor for being prepared" Severus whispered to Harry. He gently pushed a second finger in as Harry twisted and turned beneath him. He scissored the fingers, stretching the ring of muscle enough to allow in a third finger. Harry was now moaning continuously as Severus thrust his fingers in and out of Harry's arse. 

"Severus...." His name came out in a long sibilant gasp. "Please, I'm ready now." 

Severus removed his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. With a flex of his hips the head of his prick pushed past the ring of muscle. He paused for a moment for Harry to adjust to the feeling of something larger than Sev's fingers in his ass. As he relaxed, Severus pushed in the rest of the way, sheathing his cock in Harry up to his balls. Harry let out a gasp as he was taken completely by Severus. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Professor," he said with a sly grin. 

"Harry, don't call me Professor while I'm buried to the hilt in your arse. Call me Severus, bitch, greasy git, I really don't care, but don't call me professor!" and with that he began to move in and out of Harry, angling so that when he surged back into Harry he also rubbed against his prostrate. 

"Damn it Sev, move faster" Harry panted. "Fuck me into the desk, I don't care, but move damn it!" 

Severus took him at his work and grabbed Harry's hips to hold him in place and he plowed in and out of Harry. 

"Oh my Gods, Sev! I'm ready to come. Make me come Sev!" Harry screamed. 

Severus jerked awake with a gasp. His heart was pounding and he was drenched with sweat as if he had ran a marathon, and his cock was harder than stone. "Damn it" he snarled. "Just when the dream was getting good too." He got up, and stepping into the washroom, grabbed a face cloth and wiped his brow. Running cold water on the cloth, he bathed his neck, chest and finally his cock and balls, willing his erection to disappear. 

This was getting out of hand. Next thing you know, he told himself. You'll be drawing little hearts and flowers around his name on a scrap of parchment! 

Chapter 3 Visiting Charlie 

Harry woke from the dream with a jerk. Damn it, he thought to himself, why do I always wake up before I cum? It was just getting good.... He sat on the edge of the bed in the flat he had rented after returning to Hogsmead this past week. I really need to get laid again he told himself, or I need to find an outlet for my damned imagination. 

He stood up and walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. As the water pounded down on his head and shoulders he thought back to the last time he had seen his "family" at Hogwarts. 

* * *

...Harry stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and tried to remember the password. "Abba Zabba" he finally muttered as the gargoyle moved aside to let him in to the Headmaster's office. 

"Harry my boy, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in and have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop or perhaps some tea?" Dumbledores' eyes twinkled as he held out a tin of sweets to Harry. 

"No thank you Professor." Harry threw himself into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and slouched down. "I've come to you for some advice. Now that Voldie is gone and the Death Eaters are in the process of being rounded up I don't know what to do with my self. When I was 12 I wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. When I was 14 I thought it would be neat to be an auror, bur now that I've actually lived through the whole Voldemort trying yet again to kill me I don't think that I want to chase Death Eaters for a living. But I just don't know what I should do!" Harry's voice had rose and fell during his speech, with a rather plaintive crack at the end of it. 

Dumbledore stuck a lemon drop in his mouth and sucked on it contemplatively as he looked at the young man across from him. "Harry, I think what you need to do is take a vacation. For the first 11 years of your life you were Harry Potter, boy who was neglected by his family, for the next 7 you were Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived who was a hero to the Wizarding world. Why don't you take some time, travel and see if you can find out who Harry Potter the adult is and what exactly it was that you were fighting for all these years. Why don't you go to the continent and tour the great cities there? You've not been to Paris and I am sure that Charlie wouldn't mind a visit in Romania. Take a trip, travel and see if it doesn't help you picture what it is that you want to do for the rest of your life." 

"Thanks Professor, that sounds like a brilliant plan." Harry sat up straight in the chair and raked a hand through his hair. 

Three days later Harry had his trip all planned out and an itinerary set as he packed for his trip. Hedwig was staying at the school with Sirius and Remus until he got back from his vacation. Remus was going to be teaching DADA for a final year this fall and Sirius was thinking of opening up a motorcycle shop, both had been staying at the school during the last couple of years and were in the process of having a house built in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had allowed them to stay at the school over the summer and through the school year while their house was being worked upon. Now all he had to do was say his goodbyes to his family. 

Harry knocked on the door that led to Remus and Sirius's rooms and at hearing the "come in" opened the door. Remus was sprawled out on the couch and Sirius was sat on the floor at his feet giving Remus a foot massage. "Harry, how are you today? Are you all ready for your trip?" Remus asked. 

"Yes, I'm all finished packing and thought that I would drop off a copy of my itinerary with you both, just in case of an emergency. I'll miss you both." Harry blushed a little at this admission. He still was a little uncomfortable in discussing his feelings with others. His childhood, being what it had been, hadn't prepared him to be open about his feelings to others and it was something he worked very hard on. 

"We'll miss you as well, Harry." Remus smiled at Harry. He was quite proud of Harry and all that he had accomplished and loved him like the son he could never have. "I'm sure that you'll figure out what it is that you want while you are gone. One piece of advice, don't try to come to a decision as to what to do with your life, just enjoy your trip and let your subconscious mind work on what you want to do." Remus pulled his feet out from Sirius's hands and went to give Harry a hug. Sirius jumped up and smiled at his godson. 

"Harry, be careful while you are gone. Voldemort may be defeated, but there are still Death Eaters out there, just looking for a chance to repay the favor to you. I'll miss you as well." Sirius hugged Harry to him tightly. "You're all I have left of James and Lily. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you as well." 

Harry hugged his godfather and Remus back and then left them. "I've got to go by Hagrid's hut and Dumbledore's office. I'll be dropping off an itinerary with them as well. And I should owl Ron and Hermione as well. Too many things to do, and not enough time to do them in..." Harry muttered as he wandered off down the hall. 

* * *

For the first leg of his journey Harry flew his broom to Hogsmead and from there appartated to Diagon Alley. After getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, he stepped into Muggle London to arrange his transportation. He'd never flown on an aeroplane and had wanted to for a while, so he first made his way to a travel agent to book a flight to Paris. 

In Paris he spent a couple of weeks doing all of the typical tourist items such as visiting the Louvre Museum and the Eiffel Tower. Then he spent another one just sitting on the left bank of the Seine drinking red wine and espresso and thinking. Life was good. 

From Paris he traveled to Amsterdam for a week to see the fabled red light district with its window front prostitution and it's famed Needle Park. The sights there both amazed him and saddened him. Feeling a bit out of it he next traveled to Romania to visit Charlie Weasley. 

Charlie was once again working with the Dragon Study and Rehabilitation Center and was thrilled to see Harry again. They spent a lovely couple of days catching up on all of the Weasley family gossip as well as the Hogwarts news. 

One evening after dinner they sat in Charlie's living room drinking. Charlie turned from contemplating the fire to looking at Harry who sat at the other end. "Harry, you've told me about everyone else now tell me, how are you doing." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a drink as he turned away from the fire to Charlie. "Not much to tell to honest. I don't know what I want to do with my life." Harry took another drink. "I'm a bit lonely I guess. Herm and Oliver got together and have a life. Ron and Neville got bonded. Angelina is in a triad with Fred and George. Even Sirius and Remus have each other, not that I begrudge them their happiness, but why haven't I found someone to be with?" Harry blushed a little during his speech and looked away from Charlie back to the fire. 

"Harry, look at me. What do you want in a relationship? You've never had the opportunity to have a relationship. Do you want sex, companionship, friendship, love, all of the above? Are you attracted to males or females?" 

"Males and I want it all I think. I need someone who can see me, Harry, and not the blasted Boy Who Lived." Harry's voice was bitter. He glanced over at Charlie and smiled briefly. 

"That's a good start." Charlie looked at Harry with a gleam in his eye. "Harry, come here for a moment." 

Harry scooted closer to Charlie and looked at him with a question in his eyes. Charlie took their drinks and sat them down on the table. He reached out with his hand and stroked Harry's hair and face. "I'm not looking for a long term relationship, but I can offer you a night where you are not alone and friendship. Will you sleep with me tonight Harry?" Charlie leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Harry's mouth. 

"Yes..." was all Harry said as he leaned into the kiss. They took a moment to explore each other's mouths before Charlie took the lead in the kiss and pulled Harry close to him. He kissed along Harry's jaw down to his neck and bite and nibbled along the tendon there. Harry moaned and tilted his head aside so that Charlie could have better access. 

Charlie traced his neck with his tongue and teeth, sucking and nibbling all around before latching on and sucking hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Harry shuddered and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "More please, I need more" he whispered. 

Without further words they both pulled away and began to strip off their clothing. Charlie was beautiful. Not as tall and angular as Bill, Percy or Ron, but shorter and stockier, much like the twins, and well muscled. Like Harry, he had his share of scars, though most of his came from the dragons that he had devoted his life to studying. In Harry's eyes the scars only made Charlie all the more attractive. Harry had spent some time with Draco in his 7th year, and knew what perfect skin looked like, and had found that he preferred his men to look like they had lived a little. He wasn't interested in a perfect doll. 

They came back together and meshed their bodies together, stroking and kissing in that first rush of exploration that comes from a new lover. They maneuvered around until Harry's knees hit the edge of the sofa and he sat down with a little thud. They smiled at each other and then Charlie dropped to his knees in front of Harry so that they could kiss again. 

Harry moaned as Charlie began to play with his nipples, twisting and pinching them lightly. He reached out and returned the favor to Charlie, who shuddered with desire. Charlie moved from kissing Harry's lips back to his neck before moving lower. He sucked and bit gently at Harry's nipples, then blew air on them. As Harry shivered in his arms from the play, he nibbled further down, following the line of dark hair that led like a path on a treasure map to Harry's cock. He trailed his tongue around his belly button then dipped his tongue in. 

Harry shrieked at that little touch, "DON"T DO THAT! I'm very ticklish there." 

Charlie laughed aloud at that and then swooped down and engulfed Harry's cock in his hot mouth. Harry went rigid at the contact and his balls pulled up close to his body in preparation. Charlie felt the change and sucked harder pulling Harry in deeper into his throat. He reached out and stroked a finger along Harry's entrance and with shout Harry came. 

Harry's ability to speak was short circuited by the release and he gazed at the other man with a dazed look on his face. 

"Don't fret, luv" Charlie crooned. "We've all night to play with one another. You must be would up like a watch spring to come that quickly. Lets see if we can raise the flag again, shall we?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and smiled at Harry who smiled back. 

"Brilliant, I didn't realize how much I needed that." Harry stood and pulled Charlie to his feet. "Where's the bedroom? I want to be able to spread you out so that I can explore your body..." 

They stumbled into the bedroom and onto the bed, Harry landing on top of Charlie. He bent his head down and kissed the redhead deeply. Stroking along his chest, and then down to his thighs and then back up to his neck and shoulders, Harry avoided touching Charlie in the one area he knew the other man really wanted. Charlie had been so sweet to him; he wanted to repay the favor. 

Charlie rolled so that he was on top of Harry and began to tease him once again with his lips and hands. His erection poked Harry in the belly, and then again in the groin as Charlie began to move down his body. Harry wiggled and spread his thighs apart, giving Charlie access to his entrance again. Probing gently with a finger he tested the puckered hole. "I've lube in the bedside drawer." 

Harry reached out and grabbed the tube from the table. Charlie spread some on his fingers and returned his attention to Harry's arse. Pushing at his entrance his slid a well greased finger in to the second knuckle. He twisted it about and pulled it out partially then pushed back in. Working the muscles loose, he soon slid in a second and then third finger into Harry's body. 

"Please" Harry whispered, "please..." He wasn't quite sure what it was he was begging for, other than to be filled up. 

Charlie took pity on him and rubbed the lube all over his erection then replaced his fingers with his cock. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the man under him, and slid in to the root. 

Harry moaned as his cock, already half erect again, went fully hard. "Fuck me" he gasped and Charlie took him at his word, pounding him into the mattress. Stroking in and out, rubbing against Harry's prostrate gland with nearly every stroke. Harry whimpered in need and reached down to stroke himself in time with Charlie's thrusts. Harry stiffened and came with a shout and as he throbbed around Charlie's cock, he found his release as well. As Harry drifted into sleep, an image of dark hair and pale skin comforted him. 

They spent the next several days exploring each other's bodies and just having fun, and while it was very restful Harry started to get itchy feet. He was ready to return home. 

He'd come back to Hogsmead with a goal in mind. He knew what he wanted now; his dreams were showing him that at least. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Snape for himself. 

Chapter 4 When at Last.... 

Harry returned to Hogsmeade quietly from his trip. He'd really enjoyed his time in Paris, Amsterdam, and especially his time in Romania with Charlie Weasley, but now he was back home; back to Hogwarts, and Severus Snape. He wasn't sure when his feelings for the older man had changed....he'd found him attractive in a `dark bad man' sort of way his 6ht and 7th years. The time they had spent together during the war had made him realize that Snape was much more than the hated potions professor. Perhaps it was the reoccurring dreams about the Potions Master, but how he was going to convince Snape that they should be together. Harry figured that he'd have to plan out an attack plan of some sort in order to get the man he wanted, but until he was able to talk with Sirius and Remus about it, he was stuck hanging out at his flat. 

He really didn't want to go pub hopping looking for companionship. As far as he was concerned, he was only interested in pursuing a relationship with Snape, or at least giving it his best shot, but he wasn't averse to having some fun. He looked around the flat for the advert card from the Master's Domain; perhaps it was time to call them again. Who knows, he thought to himself, perhaps they finally had someone who could do a good Snape impersonation. 

He walked into his bedroom, and found the card on his bedside table, next to his telephone. It had been hard getting a phone installed in his apartment. If he'd been living in Diagon Alley, by Muggle London it might have been easier. As it was he had to contact a special agency to get this one installed. Setting himself down on his bed, he leaned back against the headboard and picked up the handset and dialed the number. 

"Master's Domain. How may I serve you tonight?" The voice was cool and professional. 

"This is `Serpentine'. I am looking for a specific type of operator for tonight." 

"Yes Sir. Are you still looking for the `voice like sex' and `dominant yet caring'? 

"Yes...have you finally found my match?" Harry was tense with nerves. He'd been looking for months for someone to be `Professor Snape' to his `impertinent brat'. 

"Indeed, Sir. We have a new operator who we believe is the perfect match for you. I will connect you through, please hold the line." The phone went quiet and Harry waited with anticipation. He'd been waiting, it seemed like years, for this opportunity and now his fantasies were about to come true. 

He removed his clothing while waiting for the connection to go through, and then made himself comfortable on the bed once again. The line hissed and clicked, and then the connection was picked up. 

"Tell me what you desire." The baritone voice rolled over him like a wave. Harry gasped in response: the voice was perfect, and it sounded just like Snape. 

"I've been waiting for this... for you... for quite a while...has anyone ever told you that your voice is like liquid sex? I can feel it rolling across my skin." Harry shivered in response to command inherent in that question. Oh yes, this was exactly what he was looking for. 

There was a throaty chuckle on the phone line..."Yes....as a matter of fact that is how I ended up working the phones here. So tell me... what is it that you desire, hmmmm? Let's not be shy. After all, you called me." The voice was heavy with amusement. 

Harry whined softly in response. "Um, well to tell you the truth, I have a schoolboy fantasy that I've wanted to fulfill, and since the object of my desire is not currently within reach..." Harry's voice trailed off. 

"Well, Serpentine? Tell me about your fantasy...schoolboy hmmm? Have a teacher that you wanted to shag, or was it something more? Something... embarrassing perhaps?" The voice teased Harry, igniting a fire deep within his belly. 

"Well, yes, to be quite honest," Harry admitted quietly. "It's not every day that you suddenly realize that someone you thought you hated was actually someone you wanted to spend time with -- a lot of time with -- and that they may very well be out of your reach, because of family." Harry sighed. "Enough of this. Let's talk about more `stimulating' things, shall we?" His voice perked up at the thought. 

"So tell me, what was this teacher like? If I am to be a stand-in for him, then I should have some understanding of him. How did he speak to you? What was it that he said that made you desire him? Tell me." The voice soothed along Harry's nerves, calming and exciting him at the same time. 

"He was a snarky and cold bastard most of the time. During the majority of my schooling, I thought he hated me, but in my seventh year, I guess I changed. I saw something other than the git who made my life a living hell. Instead of getting angry every time he insulted me, I got hard instead and found myself fantasizing about him in the dark hours of the night in my dorm room...." Harry's voice carried hints of desire and respect as he talked about his most hated, yet favorite, teacher. His mind was caught up in the memories of seventh year, and the war afterwards. The nights they spent: talking, playing chess, and just being together. 

"What sort of things did he say to you? Did he call you anything in particular?" 

"Brat -- usually impertinent brat -- celebrity, whatever would get under my skin," Harry said with a laugh. 

There was a choking sound on the phone line, "Impertinent brat?" he asked, "Surely he could have come up with something more appropriate?" A sigh whispered out. "But then again, perhaps fame is overrated." 

"Yes, especially unwanted fame...." Harry paused for a moment as he thought, "Severus? Is that really you?" 

There was shocked silence on the other end of the phone, then another deep sigh. 

"Please, oh please, tell me that I am really talking to Severus Snape, the bane of my school years. At least until my seventh year, when he became the center of my fantasies. Is it possible that the Gods above are willing to give me this treat?" 

"Potter?" The voice sharpened into the question. 

Harry purred into the phone "Yes....Severus....?" 

"Potter, why are you calling this number? And why haven't you told anyone that you were back from your trip?" Severus's voice turned from questioning to snarky in the space of a heartbeat. "Don't you know how much you've worried your friends and family with your silence?" 

"Why Severus I didn't know that you cared. Tell me Severus, what is it that you desire? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Harry ignored the dig about worrying his family and friends. 

"What makes you think that I have desires that I would be interested in sharing with you?" 

"I don't really know, but what I do know is that I have been dreaming of you... Severus... I dream of you and me together, touching, kissing, fucking... and I want it. If I can't have it for real, then I will settle for it as a fantasy, as long as you are willing to fulfill that fantasy." Harry's voice was warm and inviting, asking Severus to join him in the game. 

"You see, I have a very specific fantasy that I want you to act out. You will be the potions master of the school, and I am a student there whom you have given detention to. During the detention, you and I can discover mutual attraction and passion. Surely you can play this game with me?" 

Silence reigned again on the phone as Harry waited anxiously for a response. 

There was a hiss of breath released on the phone, and then the voice began speaking: "Mr. Potter. I had hoped that you would actually study for once and not depend on your fame to get you through your schooling. Once again I am proved wrong." The voice was low and held a hint of strong censure, causing Harry to shiver in response. It was just like being in class, including the inevitable erection that he'd been cursed with the sound of Snape's voice all through his seventh year. 

Harry sighed happily, "But Professor Snape, sir, I didn't understand the lesson today. I was hoping that you could help me with it this evening. I don't want to fail potions." 

"Then Mr. Potter, you will have to work harder than you have shown yourself capable of during class. You will be spending every evening in the dungeons with me from 8 to 11 doing whatever I ask you to, so that you do not fail. Do you agree?" 

"Yes sir. I understand. Should I bring anything other than my cauldron and supplies tomorrow night?" 

"No Potter, just show up on time, and we will work on your scores. Tonight however, you will work on something else. Fall to your knees before me, and keep your hands clasped behind your back. Do not look at me until I give you permission." 

"Sir," Harry's voice was heavy with need, "I want you... want you, need you...." 

There was a hiss on the other end of the phone. "You surprise me boy. I expected that you would try to run, to take control, but no, you give it up willingly to me tonight. Stroking your head in a gentle caress, I grasp a handful of hair and pull your head back so that you can look up into my eyes. Look at me, boy." 

Harry groaned in response. "I... I look into your eyes. You have all of the power and I... I am your willing servant. What do you want from me? I will give you everything that you ask for." 

"It is good that you know your place. One cannot always depend on favoritism to get one out of trouble. Now, I think that you should stay kneeling there while I undress. I want you to watch me as I slowly unbutton my shirt, letting it slide open. I can feel your eyes watching my fingers as they slide each small pearl button from the hole, exposing my chest inch by inch." 

Harry couldn't keep from moaning at the pictures in his mind, it was perfect. "Please," he gasped, "please..." 

"What? Tell me what it is that you want... what you desire..." Snapes voice was stroking his skin, like ghostly fingers tracing his body. "Tell me what you need." 

The story took an abrupt turn as Harry gave in and asked for what he really wanted. Not a teacher/student scene, but one that revealed his need for trust. "I need you." Harry's voice broke. "I need you to be in control, and to let me not be. I'm so tired of making all the decisions in my life. I... I just want... you." 

"Then that is what you will have. I've finished undressing and I lead you to the bed. I raise you to your feet and look deeply into your eyes. This night will be for you; this is not about punishment any longer, just give yourself over to me and let me take control. I can see your acceptance in your eyes; I undress you, feathering touches along skin as it is exposed. I can feel you shudder with desire under my touch. I know what you want... need... desire... and I am going to give it to you." 

Harry was breathing heavily now, trapped in the sensual spell the voice was weaving around him. "Oh, yes. Your fingers are like rough silk against my skin, as I relax into your caress. My body is yours to do with what you want, as is my spirit tonight. I... I would like to touch you in return. May I touch you?" His hands roamed freely over his body, tweaking a nipple before returning to his erection. 

"Not...yet. I finish undressing you, and then gently push you back, until you fall across the bed. This is how I want you, naked and wanting, spread across my bed, at my mercy." Snape's voice deepened as the play had become more personal, and Harry was caught in its spell. "I tie your wrists and ankles to the bedposts, so that all of your experiences tonight are controlled by me. You want this... you need this." He spoke with authority, challenging Harry to deny his needs. 

Harry groaned in response to Snape. This was what he needed -- what he desired above all things right now -- for someone to take care of him. For Severus to shelter him from the world, for just a little bit of time. 

"I `m running my hands all along your body, testing you, seeing what you like, where you like to be touched, and where you don't like to be touched. Your nipples are pebbled and hard, begging to be bitten, sucked, laved..." Harry couldn't help but whimper as he played with his nipples in response. "I work my way down to your belly button and dip my finger into it..." 

Harry whispered, "ticklish there." 

"I run my fingers up and down your cock, and then weigh your balls in my hand. Do you like that?" 

"Oh...yesssss," Harry hissed. 

"I run my fingers down your thighs to your ankles and then back up, my palms sliding up your legs until I reach your thighs again. Do you want me to touch you? To grasp your cock in my hand, to lick it, suck it? Or do you want me to penetrate you?" 

Harry was nearly speechless at this point. "Yes...all...me...yes...please..." was all that came out in response to the questions, but Severus understood him anyway. 

"Relax, and let me. I tease your arse with a finger, and push it into you. Relax and let me pleasure you... a second finger enters you, stroking and stretching. When I feel you accept it, I add a third. I can feel you clench around them, trying to draw them further in. You are ready. I can see it in your face, as I remove my fingers and push into you with the head of my prick." 

Harry whined in response. "Oh... oh... more...." 

"Yes! I thrust into you, and set a steady pace, almost withdrawing completely before thrusting back in, until my balls slap your arse. I grasp your hips to angle in better, so that I can hit your prostrate, while I grab your cock with my other hand, to stroke you in time to my thrusts. Do you want to come?" 

"Oh, gods, yes... please...." Harry was frantically fisting his cock. 

"Then come for me, Harry. Come now...." 

"Oh... Severus... YES!" Harry came with a shout. He lay panting on the bed and tried to catch his breath. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone, and then the sound of breathing started back up. 

"I hold you as you tremble in reaction to the pleasure, petting your hair and down your back. Slowly, I can feel you calm down and focus once again on me. Harry, focus on me and only me." Severus's voice trembled as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Harry gasped and panted, as his heartbeat gradually slowed. He wasn't sure what was better -- the orgasm from the fantasy or the fact that he was actually sharing it with Snape. He gathered his courage and asked "Severus...?" His voice was still shaky from the pleasure he'd just enjoyed. "I know this is forward of me, and rather fast, but... I don't want to just do this over the phone, no matter how enjoyable it is. I want to actually feel your hands on my body, your lips tasting mine, you buried deep inside of me...." He took a deep breath, drawing the courage to continue, "Would you be willing to meet? Somewhere private, to see if it is as good in person as it is over the phone?" Harry's voice held equal parts of fear and hope, as he waited for an answer. 

There was a pregnant silence on the phone, then the sound of another held breath being released. "I... I wouldn't be opposed to meeting you somewhere private. Do you have some place in particular in mind?" 

"Well, there is always my place in Hogsmeade," Harry offered quietly. "Or, if that makes you uncomfortable, we could meet anonymously in a hotel somewhere else." 

There was quiet once again on the phone as Harry and Severus pondered the consequences of actually meeting face to face. "Your place would be fine with me. When... when would you like to meet?" Harry could hear uncertainty in Severus's voice. It was good to know that both of them were unsure about this step. 

"Are you free to come to brunch tomorrow, at 2:00?" 

"I believe that I can be free at that time." 

"Lovely, then we'll plan on meeting tomorrow at 2:00 at my place. I'll make sure that my floo is open to you, just say `Serpentine' and it should bring you right here. Severus... thank you, for everything. And I really want to know how you ended up working for the Master's Domain. Not that I am complaining, I'm just interested." Harry's voice shared his uncertainty and some humor at the whole situation that he found himself in. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Severus." 

"Good night Harry." A click and silence... then the sound of the disconnected line. 

Harry stared at the phone in his hand as his mind finally grasped that he'd just had great sex, only on the phone though and had made a date with Severus Snape. He the reason the sex had been so good. Tomorrow...his mind spun with the possibilities. 

He placed the receiver in its cradle and cleaned up before climbing under the covers. Tomorrow would come soon enough and for tonight he could relive their conversation in his dreams. 

Harry paced nervously around his small living room as he waited for Severus to show up. Looking at the clock again, he checked the table to make sure that it looked okay. He then wandered into the tiny kitchen to check on the food, walking back out into the front room just as Severus came through the floo. 

They stopped and stared at one another, as Harry's mouth went dry in response. `Damn, he looks better than I remembered,' was the thought that ran through his mind. His face flushed as he thought of their conversation the night before, but his eyes continued to devour the man standing before him. 

Severus cleared his throat and Harry snapped to attention. Smiling slightly, he took the cloak from the Potions Master and hung it on a hook by the door. Turing to his guest, he asked, "Would you like something to drink? Tea, or a glass of wine perhaps?" 

"Tea would be fine, thank you." 

"Make yourself comfortable on the sofa, I'll be right back." 

Harry returned with the teapot and cups on a try. Sitting down and turning his body to face Severus, he poured tea for them both, handing one cup to his guest. He took a drink and then set his cup down. "So Severus, tell me... how was it that you ended up working for a phone-sex line?" 

Severus took a drink of the tea and proceeded to tell Harry the story of how he'd found some much-needed relaxation and release with the use of the phone line, and his absolute horror at learning of the charges incurred to the school from his usage. He talked about his conversation with Dumbledore and his `solution' -- working for the phone line itself to pay off his charges. 

During the conversation they adjourned to the table and shared the brunch that Harry had set out, and then afterwards they ended up back on the sofa in the living room. 

Harry shared the story of his travels and the afternoon passed quickly and far more comfortably than either had expected. Before either realized it, it was getting dark and close to supper time. Their voices had trailed off into comfortable silence sometime earlier as they both sat and just enjoyed the comfort of each other's company. 

Severus was the first to break the silence "Well, I should be getting back to the school, I have lessons to finish preparing for the coming week..." He prepared to stand up. 

Harry reached out and grasped his hand, tugging gently so that Severus ended leaning towards him. Keeping a firm hold on the hand he captured, he reached up with his other hand and lightly stroked along Severus's cheek until he was holding onto his chin. He leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to those on the face he was holding captive. `So sweet' was the thought that ran through his mind as the lips below his relaxed. The kiss was unhurried and gentle, a cautious exploration between the two of them, nibbles and soft melding until they both were sharing a breath back and forth between them. 

Harry pulled back first, his eyes dilated and deep green, as he searched the black eyes in front of him, looking for regret or disdain in the face before him. Finding none, he leaned forward again, and this time the kiss was deeper, and when his tongue stroked along Severus' bottom lip, asking for admittance, the mouth beneath his opened, offering surrender. The kiss turned possessive, each leading the other along the path of desire, trading control back and forth. 

This time when they separated, both were breathing deeply, staring into one another's eyes. Harry stood up, tugging on Severus's hands, pulling him to his feet. "I know what it is that I desire, I want you in my bed -- in me -- but if you aren't ready for that, then this is your chance to leave. The choice is yours. What is it that you desire?" Harry's voice was gravelly with need as he stood there, offering himself to Severus. 

Severus looked at Harry, saw the man that he'd become from the child he'd been, and smiling, he leaned forward and softly kissed Harry. "I want you Harry." Unspoken but heard by both was the acknowledgement that this was the beginning of something bigger than either of them, and that this was where they were supposed to be. 

Hand in hand, they turned and went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

~fin~   
  
---|---


End file.
